


Birdcage

by Jesslyn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Choking, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesslyn/pseuds/Jesslyn
Summary: A few months after the explosion of Gotham's bridges, Oswald Cobblepot finds himself in the custody of Jeremiah Valeksa, who is looking for advice on being one of the city's underground elite. However, Oswald soon learns that crime isn't the only dirty deed on Jeremiah's mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of exposition to bring our two main characters together
> 
> A character's private thoughts are in italics.
> 
> Formatting is subject to change in later chapters. I'm still trying to get a feel for everything.

CHAPTER 1

When Oswald blinked to consciousness, he found himself lying on the floor in a small cage in the middle of an empty, cold, concrete room. The dome-shaped collection of bars reminded him of a birdcage. He stood up, blowing a puff of air upward to remove his bangs from his eyes, and sarcastically grumbled, "Hilarious."

"I'm glad you think so," a familiar, monotone voice remarked from a dark corner of the room, sending chills down Oswald's spine.

Oswald began to panic, for he knew that gravelly voice belonged to none other than... "Mr. Valeska. To what do I owe the pleasure of being confined in your presence?"

A pale man strode out of the the shadows with a half-smile plastered on a face that didn't seem to share in the humor. "Please, call me Jeremiah." After a short pause, the man continued, "You have something I want, Mr. Cobblepot." Oswald raised his eyebrows, encouraging Jeremiah to continue. "Information. I may have lived in Gotham most of my life, but I am new to the game of crime. I want to know who and what I may find myself up against," he said, moving toward the cage until he was just out of Oswald's reach.

Oswald took his focus off of Jeremiah to assess his situation and plan a possible escape. When he saw no current way out, his attention fell back to the man before him. Jeremiah had taken advantage of Oswald's mental absence and scanned the older man's petite body. When Jeremiah felt his captive return to him, his glassy blue eyes snapped back to meet Oswald's, and a fake, toothy grin spread across his face.  
Oswald was confused by this. Had Gotham's mad bomber been checking him out? _Nevermind that_  
"Well if you're looking for my cooperation, I can assure you that gassing me and locking me in a cage is not the way to get it!"  
"I'm aware of that. This was simply a precaution. If you'll give me your word that you won't harm me or try to leave before hearing me out, I'll release you."  
These men may have been criminals, but they werent completely unruly. When they gave their word, they would do their best to stand by it. "Very well then," Oswald nodded after a bit of thought. Jeremiah snapped his fingers and a small blonde woman appeared with keys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jeremiah must discuss their deal, but neither can put his full trust in the other quite yet.
> 
> “So, what happens now? Are you going to release me?” Oswald inquired.  
> "You’ll stay here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get to Chapter 2. Procrastination is my superpower.

**Chapter 2**

“Can we get you anything, Mr. Cobblepot? Water? Coffee?”

          “Coffee will do. Black please.

            “Very well. Ecco, do you mind fetching our guest some coffee,” Jeremiah said, gesturing to the blonde woman who had unlocked Oswald’s cage. “Now let’s discuss business. Shall we?” the pale man asked.

By now the pair has moved to a small round table with two chairs in the room adjacent to the one that housed the birdcage. This room was just as dull and displeasing as the other. They walked on a grey, concrete floor surrounded by the same shade of stone wall that was displayed in a brick-like pattern. The few lights that hung from the ceiling gave off a bright white hue like the ones in Gotham General. They seemed so out of place here though. This made the entire space that much more uncomfortable.

“I have already explained my reason for bringing you here. Now is the time for you to voice your concerns.”

“You waste no time do you, Mr. Valeska,” Oswald asked through a bit of a chuckle.

“I’m afraid I don’t see the point in beating around the bush.” Jeremiah leaned forward, his menacing expression closing in on Oswald’s personal space. “I know what I want and am rather impatient in getting it.” The corners of Oswald's mouth twitched and he swallowed hard. A wave of satisfaction drifted over Jeremiah when he saw the other man’s Adam’s apple bob. He slowly backed away without ever changing the look on his features.

Oswald quickly looked away to regain control of his composure before asking the Penguin’s signature question. “What’s in it for me?”

“Well, as I have done my fair share of research into your history, I can only assume that you would like to return Gotham’s underworld to your own control.” Oswald raises his eyebrows, beckoning Jeremiah to continue. “I can assure you Mr. Cobblepot that I have no desire to control Victor Fries, Barbara Kean, or any other territory holder. I have one goal and it does not include any of them. What’s seems to be the problem?”

Oswald had placed his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement. He lowered it back to the table before answering the younger man’s question. “I apologize, Mr. Valeska. I didn’t realize you had goals other than raising Hell with your explosives and your bazooka. Might I add that I do NOT forgive you for trying to kill me!” Ecco returned and placed a mug of dark liquid on the table in front of Oswald and retreated out the same door she had entered. The disruption allowed Oswald’s temper a minute to cool down. However, he didn’t want Jeremiah to sense this so he held his fiery gaze on the other man's unfeeling eyes.

“I respect your anger toward that situation; and I exercise no excuse for it, but hear this. This is Gotham. We all do what we have to in order to prosper, and destroying my core relay is something I had to do. I hold no malice toward you, Mr. Cobblepot. I would have done it to anyone had they put me in such a corner. Also, might I remind you that you shot me in the shoulder days later. Now, are we going to occupy ourselves with petty grudges or are we going to get on to the discussion at hand.”

Oswald ground his teeth in irritation but eventually decided that he would play along with the whole forgiveness thing for now, as he currently had no other plan of action. Oswald consciously wiped the rage from his face and relaxed his muscles.

“And yes. I do have other goals, but I’m afraid you don’t need to know about them at this time.” Oswald made a face. “Just trust me. Afterall, what is a business arrangement without trust?”

“Fine.”

“Good. You’ll need money to regain command of Gotham’s most nefarious. Let’s say I pay you generously for your assistance. How does 1 million dollars sound to begin?”

“At the moment, it sounds irresistible, but you haven’t explained exactly what it is you want from me.”

Jeremiah grinned. “I want you to tell me everything you know about the city’s leaders. Mob bosses, terrorists, scientists, and…Bruce Wayne.” He seemed very serious about the last part. “The more information you give me the more money I give you. Do we have a deal?”

Oswald was curious about the, ‘Bruce Wayne’ thing, but he didn’t want to pry for fear of upsetting Jeremiah who looked ready to blow at any minute. “Deal. Who do you want to know about first.?

“Not today. I think we’ve had enough intense conversation.

“So, what happens now? Are you going to release me?” Oswald inquired.

“Believe me Oswald, I would love to let you leave, but then how will I be sure you’re not going to form an alliance with someone else and double-cross me? That seems to be your go-to move.” A mischievous smile spreads across the pale man’s face when he says. “No. No. I simply won’t have that. You’ll stay here.” Oswald looked pissed. “Relax bird, not in the cage.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither Oswald nor Jeremiah can sleep. This leads to tea and a bit of unbridled desire. But in true Gotham fashion, it doesn't exactly end on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a flashback. It is separated by solid lines and italicized.

**Chapter 3**

Oswald followed Jeremiah to a door where they paused, waiting for the sound of metal against metal that meant Ecco had unlocked the door. It swung open, and the dainty blonde stepped to the side without saying a word. Jeremiah gave a slight nod in her direction before the men ascended the narrow, enclosed staircase. At the top was another door, but it wasn’t heavy metal like the previous one had been. It was made of wood with a beautiful pattern on its face. Jeremiah twisted the brass doorknob to reveal the ground floor of the building. Oswald was shocked. It looked nothing like the area below. It was cozy and tasteful. It reminded him of the Van Dahl mansion where he enjoyed such a short but joyful time with his father before his passing. The men walked on oak flooring with a few well-placed Persian rugs. Oswald looked toward the cream-colored walls and noticed large, cherry drapes. Based on the size of the windows behind them, Oswald suspected they must be rather thick.

“Did you do the decorating yourself?” Oswald asked half sarcastically.

Jeremiah stopped walking and turned to look at Oswald as he spoke to him. “Why yes. I hope it earns your approval. You seem like a man who enjoys the finer things.” The pale man looked proudly around the room that was lit by a large red brick fireplace and numerous candles around the room.

“What is this place?”

“The number of abandoned buildings in and around this city is shocking. Some are still in phenomenal shape, like this one was when I found it. Of course, I had to do a few renovations to ensure that it suits my needs.” He was talking about the basement. The taller man turned and began walking again. They traipsed through a dining room with a rectangular, mahogany table that could easily seat 12-15 people, a kitchen with a French-door refrigerator and marble countertops, and to a set of stairs. These were wider and more open than the last ones. They were lined by an oak banister on one side, and the wall on the other. A floral runner climbed their entire height.

Once Jeremiah and Oswald had scaled the stairs, a hallway was revealed with several doors on each side. The younger man opened the first door on the right side of the hall.

“This is where you will find me if you need anything throughout the night.”

Oswald peered in. The only thing he could make out before Jeremiah closed the door was a king-sized bed with a royal purple comforter. They continued their walk until they reached the third door on the left.

“This is where you will be staying,” Jeremiah said as he allowed the door to swing open. He raised his right hand, palm facing upward, gesturing to Oswald to enter. This particular room was very different from the rest of the house. The white walls and carpet gave it more of a modern feel. A queen-sized bed was centered on the far wall and a grey sofa sat in the back, right corner. Oswald pivoted to his left to see a smooth black desk with a built-in reading light and then returned to his original position. Jeremiah made his way past Oswald, gently placing his hand on the small of his back for a split second as he passed him.

“You’ll have your own bathroom,” he stated, pointing to the door on their left. I purchased some sleepwear for you before you arrived and placed it on the bed. I hope it fits well.”

“Wait. You planned for me to stay before you even kidnapped me?”

“I plan everything, my dear.” The pale man winked. “That’s just the type of man I am. Well, I had better let you sleep. I showed you my room, and you know your way to the kitchen?”

“I do.”

“Very well. Goodnight Mr. Cobblepot.”

            Oswald took a quick shower before slipping into the blue cotton pajamas on the bed. They fit perfectly and were extremely soft. He slid under the thick, black comforter and laid his head on the pillow. It felt like an eternity had passed before Oswald gave up trying to sleep. Frustrated, he thrust himself out of bed to flick on the light and glance at the clock on the wall- 3:22 am. Oswald gave a deep sigh and grasped the cold doorknob. He slowly crept out of the room as to not wake his sleeping host. He limped his way through the hall and down the staircase, letting his fingers glide over the gorgeous banister. He stopped a few steps from the bottom when he saw someone standing in front of the kitchen window. The curtain had been clipped to the side so Oswald could see through the glass. Although there was a bit of a shadow, Oswald could make out that the individual was a man. He took a few more light steps in the direction of the kitchen to investigate further. Now it was obviously Jeremiah. His dyed black hair was a bit disheveled, probably from lying in bed. He was wearing navy blue pajama bottoms and nothing else. In his hand, he held a mug. Oswald couldn’t help but stare. Jeremiah’s fair skin seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that shined on his bare shoulders. Oswald’s eyes traced over prominent back muscles. He had to admit to himself that Jeremiah was quite attractive like this. Without thinking, Oswald took another step in the other man’s direction. He closed his eyes and winced when the floor creaked beneath his feet.

“Oswald! I apologize. I didn’t hear you come down. What's the matter?”

“Oh. Just having difficulty sleeping. “

“It seems I can’t sleep either. I’ve made some hot tea to help.” He lifted the mug in his hand to show Oswald. “Would you like some?”

“Tea would be lovely.”

 Jeremiah went to the stove to pour steaming liquid from a vintage-style tea kettle into a mug for Oswald who sat at the counter, facing the stove. Jeremiah could have just pushed the tea across the counter, but instead decided to walk around until he was standing next to Oswald’s seat. He set the cup down in front of the other man.

“Thank you,” Oswald said as he looked up toward a wall of white skin. Jeremiah was so close to him. This alone took Oswald’s breath away. Then he looked into Jeremiah’s eyes. The same eyes that never seemed to show emotion, now looked longing and hungry. Oswald quickly looked away, but it did little to quench the desire he felt because his gaze fell on Jeremiah’s strong chest. He watched it rise and fall with two ragged breaths. He couldn’t contain himself. He shoved his chair backward and stood in one swift motion. At the same time, Jeremiah grabbed Oswald's throat with one hand, and his waist with the other, attacking Oswald’s lips with his own. Jeremiah's tongue coaxed Oswald’s mouth to part. Hard, noisy breaths left the men’s nostrils, and Oswald could feel himself melting against Jeremiah’s touch.

All of a sudden, and without warning, Jeremiah pushed himself back, jostling Oswald slightly as he did. A smacking sound signified the breaking of their oral embrace. Jeremiah covered his mouth with his hand. He looked horrified. Oswald watched nervously as a faint, shaky, “I’m sorry,” left the other man’s crimson lips before he retreated up the stairs and out of sight.

Oswald’s eyes were more wet than usual as he stood there, confused and hurt. To draw him in just to pull away and leave him standing alone like this was true cruelty. The pang he felt in his chest and stomach reminded him of the day his best friend and greatest love left him for dead.

* * *

 

_“Ed, I love you. Please…please you can’t do this.” Tears streamed down Oswald’s face, and he made no effort to stop them. He was in pain like he had never felt before._

_“I loved Isabella, and YOU killed her. I trusted you. I considered you my friend, and you snuffed out the slightest speck of happiness I could reach in this hellscape of a city. That, Oswald, is not love.”_

_“Yes. Yes. I realize that now. Ed please…I’m sorry. I would do anything for you.” Oswald’s voice faded into a squeaking whisper by the end of his sentence._

_“It’s too late!”_

_“I’m begging you; give me another chance. I know that you love me too. Even if it’s just…”_

_“I. Don’t. Love You.” The words were like fire leaving Edward’s gritted teeth._

_Oswald could feel their burn. He reached for the man he loved only for his hands to be smacked away._

* * *

Oswald pulled himself out of the painful memory and wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hands. He grasped the mug of now, cold tea with trembling hands and dumped the liquid in the sink and left the dish there. He let out one last small sob before pulling himself together and turning to make his way back to his bedroom.

 

 

 

    

 

  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jeremiah need to discuss the events of that morning over some breakfast.

**Chapter 4**

            The events of the night had definitely not helped Oswald sleep any better. It only gave him a reason for his insomnia. Jeremiah had wanted him. That much was obvious, but why was he so frightened all of a sudden? He acted like Oswald had forced himself on the younger man, but he had done no such thing. The act was mutual, wasn’t it? Oswald was in his mid-thirties. By now, he thought, he should have seen it all, but he was completely bewildered by his current situation. One thing he was sure of, though. Breakfast would be interesting. Would the pair discuss the kiss, or pretend like nothing happened? Jeremiah struck him as a mature, polite man. Surely, he would say something. As 6:50 rolled around, Oswald could no longer sit and worry. He was certain his host would be up soon if not already, and decided it was time he go downstairs. He wasn’t quite in the mood to get dressed, especially not in his dirty clothes from the last few days, so he remained in the pajamas Jeremiah had provided him. Afterall, people had breakfast in their sleepwear all the time. It wasn’t as if it would be out of the ordinary. Maybe it was for Oswald, but Jeremiah wasn’t aware of his morning habits. He probably wouldn’t even notice. Oswald stood up and hobbled to the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He let out a frustrated sigh at what he saw. _I’m a mess_ , he thought, looking at his wrinkled pajamas that weren’t quite sitting right on his body and his hair that stood out from his head in every direction. Unfortunately, he was too exhausted to care.

* * *

 

  _Who do you think you are?_ Jeremiah had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands since he fled from the kitchen and Oswald. He knew better than to touch someone without permission, especially in the way he had touched Oswald. He had no idea what came over him. He normally had ample control of his urges and emotions, but when Oswald gaped up at him from his seat at the counter, there was nothing he could do. _What the hell were you thinking?_ Who was he kidding? He obviously wasn’t thinking. In fact, Jeremiah could not recall a single thought running through his head in the few moments before he jumped at the former king of Gotham. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember even bothering to breathe. Jeremiah lifted his head to look at the clock. _Shit._ 6:00 AM. He looked down at his hands, sitting palms-down on the desk, and huffed out a loud, airy sigh.

            There was no point in dwelling on the past. He could not go back and change what he did. He could only move forward. He would need to go downstairs and begin making breakfast soon. He would have to discuss the incident with Oswald and apologize to the poor man- first, for assaulting him, and second, for leaving him standing there with no explanation.

            The pale man stood up and made is way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he could see that he had rather prominent bags under his eyes and his hair was a disaster from tugging on it due to the stress he had been feeling. He bent over the sink and splashed cold water on his face. After pat drying with a hand towel he retrieved his makeup from the cabinet. He didn’t normally wear much, but today, those dark circles screamed for help. Because he was so pale, he used white Halloween paint as concealer. Even the thick liquid could not hide his distress so he also added a think line of black eyeliner on his lower lash-line and smudged it out. He had already gone this far, so he decided not to half-ass it and applied mulberry colored lipstick and smacked his lips together to spread the color over their entire area _._ Then, he went to his closet and put on a fushia, button down shirt, black slacks, and fushia and black oxfords to match. He walked back to the bathroom as he pulled on a black vest. He fastened it before straightening his posture and shooting his reflection a fake smile. _Ready as I’ll ever be._

* * *

 

            Oswald finally worked up the courage to limp out of his room and down the stairs. He slinked into the kitchen where he could hear Jeremiah making a ruckus and humming Ludwig van Beethoven’s _Ode to Joy._ The young man was dishing up the breakfast he had made. He noticed Oswald almost hiding by the wall of the entry-way when he turned to set a plate on the counter. In his mind, Oswald expected Jeremiah to pretend he hadn’t seen him, but alas, that did not happen.

            “Oswald!” He seemed genuinely glad to see the bird. “I hope you’re hungry. I mean, this isn’t the most extravagant meal by any means, but it is hardy.

            “I…I could eat” Oswald said with a perhaps exaggerated nod.

            Jeremiah smiled, grabbed the dishes off the counter, and cocked his head in the direction of the dining room. “Please.”

            Oswald walked toward the dining table, followed by Jeremiah. Breakfast consisted of buttered toast, mixed fruit, crunchy strips of bacon, and eggs-sunny side up, Oswald’s favorite. To drink, Jeremiah had brought orange juice and milk. The two gentlemen served themselves, and began eating. Neither one of them said anything until about 15 minutes into their meal. The younger man was the first to break the silence. “Listen, Oswald. I wish to thoroughly apologize for my actions early this morning. I should have never put my hands…” He paused for quite a while, then raised his eyebrows and looked upward (Oswald could see he was embarrassed) “…or any other part of my body on you. I hope you’re not too traumatized by it.”

            “Traumatized? Not really. Confused? Yes.”

            “Well I have to be honest with you. I am a bit confused myself. However, I think we both deserve to understand what exactly happened. We are both grown men here, therefore I think it would be best to discuss the situation, clear up any confusion, and move forward.” Really, Jeremiah would rather ignore the incident and go about their lives as normal, but he was a gentleman. His proper image was one he strived to uphold at all costs. He had grown up in Haly’s circus with the most ill-mannered cave-men he had ever met. Even as a young boy, he knew he did not want to be anything like them. He held himself to a much higher standard than that.

            “I agree whole-heartedly,” Oswald said, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

            “Alright, I’ll go first. I’ve always admired you, Oswald. Since your name first started appearing in the Gazette, I knew that if our paths ever crossed we would get along quite well.” Normally, The Penguin would have scoffed at such a remark, but Oswald wanted to get to the bottom of this, so he sat quietly and listened. “I had always thought you were a rather attractive man, but when we first met, I realized you were so much bigger in real life. So smart, so authoritative, so beautiful.”

            “When we first met I was trying to exploit you and you tried to blow me up,” Oswald said with a frown.

            “I had a mission to complete, bird. I couldn’t exactly go full fan-girl in front of my followers and your colleagues. No one would take me seriously after seeing that. Anyway, now that we aren’t exploiting or blowing each other up (he quoted Oswald), I’ve actually gotten the chance to speak to you, to really observe you, to really be close to you.” Jeremiah’s voice had gotten lower and his words slower as that sentence dragged on. He was now scanning Oswald again. When he caught himself licking and biting his lower lip, he pulled himself out of his trance. _Get it together, Miah._ “In the kitchen we were so close, and the way you looked at me with those eyes. I was lost in them. I couldn’t think straight, and I behaved like an animal. I’m sorry Oswald.”

            “It’s truly a relief that you admitted all of that. If I’m being frank, I felt the exact same way.” Oswald was trying not to go to deep in order to preserve his pride. However, the next words out of his mouth counteracted those efforts. “Sadly, that isn’t the part I’m concerned about.” His saliva thickened and his breath failed him, making it difficult to get the words out. “Why did you run away?” _God, he sounded so whiny_. Oswald could see gears turning in the other man’s head as he thought of the best response. “I mean, you looked… you looked terrified. Then you just darted.”

            “I know, bird.” His voice was soft, and caring. I can assure you my reaction had nothing to do with you. You were great.” He was talking with his hands. _You were great? What the fuck?_ This was all so out of character for him. He took a deep breath and continued, “Look, Oswald, I pride myself on a strong sense of self control. In that moment, standing there with you, I had none. It wasn’t you. I didn’t recognize myself and that’s what sent me running scared like a fucking child.”

            Oswald could see that Jeremiah was angry with himself. Normally, he wouldn’t care, but for some reason, Oswald felt the need to comfort Jeremiah. He slowly slid his hand across the table and laid it gently over Jeremiah’s. The young man looked at the sad smile in Oswald’s eyes, and suddenly, he needed him. “Oswald?”

            “Yes?”

            “Kiss me?”

These were two of the most cut-throat, dangerous men in Gotham, and yet they could reduce each other to desperate, needy, children. Neither one of them was really used to it, but the way their tongues danced together told them they wanted to try.

            Jeremiah placed his hand lightly on Oswald’s waist, only to slide them upward. He caught the tail of the smaller man’s shirt, lifting it just enough to expose a small section of skin on his side. The pair’s lips remained intertwined until Jeremiah could no longer hold his breath. He reluctantly pulled away to see a mischievous smile dance across Oswald’s face. The bird craned his neck towards Jeremiah and playfully nipped at his bottom lip. As he released, he stuck the tip of his tongue through his own smile to taunt his lover.

            Jeremiah took the bait, perhaps with more vigor than Oswald had expected. Grabbing the collar of the smaller man’s shirt, Jeremiah pulled him into a passionate kiss. Teeth collided and just as Oswald started thinking he could taste blood, Jeremiah hoisted him up onto the table. _Oh._ Oswald moaned into the kiss and snaked his hand up Jeremiah’s spine to grab a fistful of black hair. With that small gesture of encouragement, Jeremiah felt now was the time to go for it. He grasped the sides of Oswald’s pants, and slid the him toward the very edge of the table. He then began to grind against Oswald’s hard, needy cock with his own. Oswald had never been so turned on in his life. Before he knew it, he was rolling his hips in rhythm with Jeremiah’s torturously slow movements.

            That was it. Jeremiah couldn’t take much more of this teasing. He wanted to be inside Oswald so bad he could feel the blood rushing through his veins and the pressure of his desires in his dick and in his head. He pulled his mouth away from Oswald who leaned forward to stay attached as long as possible. Jeremiah just stood there, with his face barely out of the other man’s reach. He was looking at Oswald with the same predatory glare as last night.

            Oswald couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak. He just sat there, wide-eyed and waiting for Jeremiah to make a move. Surely enough, Jeremiah leaned toward Oswald again, but not into a kiss. This time he stopped just before their mouths met. Oswald could feel the man’s hot breath against him, causing his mouth to water. Digging his fingernails into the skin of Oswald’s waist, Jeremiah moved even closer. His soft lips dragged over Oswald’s as he said, “Upstairs.”      

     


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Jeremiah take it upstairs and we learn something about Oswald that could potentially throw a wrench in playtime. However, our main characters aren't the type to back down down from a challenge, especially if the prize is each other.

**Chapter 5**

As the pair reached the top of the stairs, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. It seemed as though, every few steps they were back against the wall, fondling and kissing each other. Jeremiah pushed Oswald to the room he had stayed in. Oswald thought it a little odd that they didn’t just go to Jeremiah’s room, but he didn’t want to dwell on the notion. Once inside the room, Jeremiah backed Oswald to the edge of the bed. When he felt the mattress against the back of his legs, he sat. Jeremiah remained standing. He was looking at Oswald with those hungry eyes as he quickly started unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Oswald watched the pale man’s fingers. They were shaky from adrenalin and looked strange trying to do this, usually mundane task. Jeremiah threw the vibrant shirt off his shoulders, and said, “Clothes. Now.” Oswald had been so mesmerized by Jeremiah’s undressing that he forgot where he was and what he was doing. He slowly started to undo his shirt. _Oh shit. What do I do? I’ve never had sex before. What if he just shoves it in._ Oswald made a face thinking of the pain that would cause.

            Jeremiah snapped his belt out of their loops, and noticed Oswald looking a bit nervous. He bent over to Oswald’s level and placed his index finger under the older man’s chin to lift his gaze. “Is something wrong, little bird?”

            “Not wrong, per se. It’s just…” Oswald couldn’t admit that he was a virgin in his mid-thirties, especially to someone like Jeremiah Valeska, but he didn’t have to.

            “You haven’t done this before.” Oswald shook his head in response. He was so ashamed. “Don’t worry, bird. I’ll take care of you.” With that, he walked out of the room.

_Not again._ Jeremiah had walked away from him again. However, this time he couldn’t really blame him. _This is your own fault. Stupid, ugly, virgin Oswald._ To his surprise Jeremiah soon walked through the door. He held a few things in his hand that he set on the bed beside Oswald when he bent down to ask, “Ready?”

            Oswald finished taking his clothes off. When he finished, he sat on the bed, hunched over with his left hand holding his right elbow. He felt a little uncomfortable naked in front of the beautiful specimen that was Jeremiah Valeska. The younger man then crawled onto the be over Oswald, forcing him to lay down.

            Pale, cold fingers caressed Oswald’s cheek as he looked into the blue eyes above him. “You know, you have to trust me.” Oswald was trying, but he was nervous and afraid. If he tried to speak, he would probably cry, so he simply nodded in response to Jeremiah’s statement.

            By now, Oswald’s arousal had withered, but Jeremiah took the challenge like a champ. He crawled backward, planting teasing kissed down Oswald’s torso, occasionally looking up at his lover with a devilish grin. Upon reaching his groin, Jeremiah grabbed Oswald’s flaccid member in his hand and looked straight into Oswald’s watching eyes as his tongue graced the shaft of his cock. He immediately felt himself getting hard again as Jeremiah sucked on its head. Now that his dick was fully erect, Jeremiah took to bobbing his head up and down, engulfing most of Oswald’s penis as he went down. The sensation was incredible. He wanted it to stop, but was also enjoying it at the same time. It was all just too much. He was biting at his bottom lip to keep from making a sound. When Jeremiah noticed he stopped sucking and rose back up to whisper in Oswald’s ear. It’s just us, bird. You can be as loud as you want. After biting Oswald’s ear, Jeremiah brought his hand to his mouth. Oswald was a bit confused until he felt Jeremiah’s slick hand jacking him off.

            “Holy fuck!” Jeremiah moaned into Oswald’s neck in reaction to the exclamation. He felt good knowing the little bird was enjoying himself. He was kissing and biting into Oswald’s neck. It was hard enough that it would probably leave marks, but not hard enough to put Oswald off. He stopped for a moment to inhale Oswald’s sent. “Mmmm. You smell good.”

            Oswald was so focused on Jeremiah’s hand around his dick that he barely heard the compliment. Pre-cum started seeping from the head. Oswald picked his head up off the bed only for it to fall back after a few pumps of Jeremiah’s hand. “Fuck me!” he screamed, as he grabbed hold of Jeremiah’s wrist to stop him from jacking him off any more. The pale man looked down at him with a puzzled impression. “Please, fuck me,“ he pleaded.

            “Hmmm… I think I want to hear you beg a little more.” Jeremiah traded Oswald’s cock for his wrist, trapping it against the bed over Oswald’s head. He planted a kiss against the older man’s lips as his free hand reached for the pile of things he had placed beside them. He grabbed a small bottle and flicked off the cap with his thumb. Then, he let go of Oswald and sat back on his knees. He was mindful of Oswald’s bad leg as he lifted and placed his ankles on his shoulders. He dropped lube from the bottle onto his index and middle finger before placing them against Oswald’s ass. He could feel the small male’s muscles tense, and told him, “It’s easier for both of us if you relax.” Oswald took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes as pale fingers massaged the ring of his tense hole. “I’m going to slip one in.”

            “Okay,” Oswald whispered before he could feel pressure against his hole. Reminding himself to relax, he took a few soothing breaths as Jeremiah’s finger worked slowly in and out of him. After a few minutes of this. Jeremiah added a second finger, this time without warning. Oswald didn’t mind. It didn’t cause any more pain than the first. He was just caught off guard. As Oswald’s body started to accept the invasion, Jeremiah began moving his hand faster, and thrusting his fingers deeper. It was an odd feeling. It hurt a little, but also gave Oswald immense pleasure. When the feeling intensified, he began to whine again. “Put your cock in me!”

            A slight chuckle escaped Jeremiah’s lips before he said, “Sorry, bird, but I’m a little bigger than a couple fingers. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.” The statement seemed a little like a brag, and Oswald wasn’t going to take it.

            “I can handle it,” Oswald said with a daring look on his features.

            “Fine, but we are going to try this first.” Jeremiah was holding up a light purple plug. It wasn’t very big compared to the ones Oswald had seen in porn or sex shops, but it was bigger than Jeremiah’s fingers. The young man covered the plug in quite a bit of lube before slowly pushing it into Oswald. _Wow. This hurts_. He was starting to regret challenging Jeremiah, but he had too much pride to back down. The men played with the plug for quite a while until Oswald thought he could take Jeremiah’s impressive cock.

            Before the pale man could grab the bottle of lube, Oswald snatched it. He put a generous amount on his hand before wrapping it around Jeremiah’s erection. He did as Jeremiah had done to him before. He stroked the younger man to his full potential and then some for Jeremiah’s benefit. Jeremiah was going to extensive lengths to help Oswald and make him comfortable, but he wasn’t getting much in return. Oswald felt a bit guilty about it. He wanted to make him feel good.

            Jeremiah moaned in Oswald’s grasp and thrusted his hips in time with the bird’s hand. What he wouldn’t give to be thrusting deep inside Oswald right now. He knew it would take a few sessions like this one before that would happen, but a man could dream.

            When Oswald could feel pre cum on his knuckles, he let go of Jeremiah’s milk-white cock. Shortly after that, Oswald was quickly swept up by Jeremiah. Before he could protest, He was on top, straddling Jeremiah’s legs. For this, the younger male had given up control to Oswald so he didn’t give the bird more than he could take. “Ready?”

            “Ready.” Oswald lowered himself until he felt something resting against his entrance. Jeremiah reached around Oswald’s back to steady his dick as Oswald pushed himself down onto it. Oswald let out a few agonized grunts as he tried to regain his composure. He made it about half an inch below the ridge of Jeremiah’s head before he stopped. He was so tense as he bit into Jeremiah’s shoulder to redirect his pain. Jeremiah was upset that his little bird was hurting, but without pain, there would be no gain. He placed his hand on the back of Oswald’s head and spoke into his cheekbone. “You can do this baby, just a little bit more okay?” Oswald couldn’t believe that Jeremiah Valeska had just called him baby. It was a little shocking, but Oswald ultimately decided it was adorable and he loved it despite how cliché and strange it might have been. He wanted to do well for Jeremiah more than ever now. He relaxed his muscles to raise himself up and come back down again. This time, more of Jeremiah was swallowed up by his body.

            “That’s it. Again.”

            This continued for quite a while before Jeremiah decided that Oswald had had enough. Oswald was nowhere near taking Jeremiah’s entire length, but he was pleased with himself regardless of that. One thing he wasn’t pleased with, however, was that neither man experienced any release.

Shortly after Jeremiah lifted Oswald off of him, Oswald grabbed Jeremiah in hand and led him to the shower and turned it on. Walking hurt a little, but it was nothing Oswald couldn’t handle. While waiting for the shower to warm up, Oswald took Jeremiah’s messed up, mulberry lips into his own. He wanted to keep his man hard. He let his hand drop to Jeremiah’s groin to tug at his cock and massage his balls. When Jeremiah pushed into Oswald’s touch, he let go and climbed into the shower, giving the pale man a “come-get-me look”. Like a moth to a flame, Jeremiah went for it. Oswald pulled him into the water and began jacking him slowly- half for Jeremiah’s pleasure, half to clean him up. When he felt Jeremiah was clean enough, Oswald clumsily lowered himself to his knees. Looking up with the sweetest look he could muster, he said, “I wanna taste you so bad. Can I suck you off?”

Jeremiah didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Oswald by the hair on the back of his head and brought the kneeling man to him. Oswald took the pale member in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head to get it a little wet. Then he lunged forward a few times. Once there was a good amount of saliva in Oswald’s mouth and on Jeremiah’s penis, Oswald was able to take Jeremiah’s entire length down his throat.

“Mmmm baby, that feels amazing. And you look so fucking sexy with your mouth around my hard cock. Jeremiah was fooling around in Oswald’s hair and lightly thrusting into his mouth. As he neared his climax, his speed and depth increased. Oswald could sense how close Jeremiah was to the edge and started to moan in encouragement. “I.. I’m cumming, baby.” Hot, salty liquid shot down Oswald’s throat. It was different than anything Oswald had tasted before, but it wasn’t a bad taste. Oswald kept sucking until Jeremiah twitched, signaling that he had finished and was too sensitive to continue. He pulled away, swallowed, and looked up at Jeremiah with the cutest smile. A laugh escaped his lips upon seeing it.

“That was so good Oswald, but…” He grabbed the smaller man under the arms and lifted him to his feet. “now it’s my turn.”         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don't like virgin Oswald. He just doesn't strike me as a man with much sexual experience. I thought it would be fun to portray him as the nervous virgin to the sexually confident Jeremiah. Sorry, not sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys embark on a little field trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character thoughts are in italics.

The pair had was finished with their shower and dried off. They took to sitting on the edge of the bed for a few moments to relax. A minute or so passed before Jeremiah rose to his feet in front of Oswald. He didn’t look at the smaller man though. His haunting blue orbs were fixed on the wall above Oswald’s head, even as the pale man bent down and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back.”

            Jeremiah returned shortly with a hanger and clothing bag. “These should fit nicely. I must apologize in advance, they are a bit plain, unlike your usual apparel.”

            “Oh, I’m sure it’s fine.” Jeremiah placed the bag on the bed beside Oswald, flashed the bird a half-smile and exited the room.

            When Oswald reached the ground level, he found Jeremiah waiting in the den. The younger man turned to look at him before he even spoke. Oswald wasn’t exactly stealthy, dragging around a nearly useless limb. “I hope you don’t mind, little bird, I was hoping for a tour of the territories today.”

            “Of course, but that is quite a bit of ground to cover. It would take us all day to walk.”

Jeremiah knew exactly what the older man was getting at and assured him, “Don’t worry I have transportation. Shall we?” Jeremiah began walking into the foyer. Now that Oswald thought about it, Jeremiah never showed him the door, but then again, why would he? The flirting and sex had been a nice distraction, but Oswald remembered now that he was still here against his will. Could he really still consider it to be against his will? It was all so confusing.

Jeremiah held the door as Oswald walked through it. From his position on the porch, Oswald could see that they were not in the city. It was very pretty here in the country. The air was fresh, and there was no obnoxious noise. But still, Oswald preferred to be inside the city limits. No matter how filthy and noisy Gotham was, something about it drew him in. He had awful experiences growing up there: living in poverty with his mother, being bullied by children and adults alike, witnessing numerous crimes. As a boy, the only thing Oswald looked forward to was getting out, but now he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. The purr of an engine lured Oswald out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed Jeremiah had been gone until he climbed out from under a scissor door. Oswald’s jaw hit the ground. “You do not expect me to get in that death trap!”

“Oh come on, bird. Don’t you trust me,” The pale man said with a wink.

“I don’t trust anything with scissor doors.” This forced a chuckle from the younger man’s gut. “You laugh but I am dead serious!” Jeremiah didn’t say anything more. He just gave Oswald a playful, amused look and waited for the inevitable, “Ok. Fine!” Oswald huffed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manner - something he often did without realizing. Jeremiah thought it was adorable. Oswald limped to the passenger side of the fuchsia Vaydor where he was met by Jeremiah. A porcelain hand gripped the door handle before Oswald had a chance to reach for it. “I can do it myself, thanks.”

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should have to.”

Cue the eye roll. Jeremiah could live with irritating Oswald so long as he got to watch those gorgeous green eyes do their thing.

Once the two men were in the car, Jeremiah looked over at Oswald, flashing a Cheshire smile. It seemed to Oswald as though he might have even been giggling a bit.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Oh, I dare.” At the conclusion of his sentence, Jeremiah’s foot hit the floor. Dust and gravel kicked up all around the Vaydor as the tires searched for some grip. When they finally found it, the car sped in the direction of Gotham.

In the midst of Jeremiah’s little burn out, Oswald threw his limbs against anything that would hold him still. He looked like a starfish with his right arm and leg against the door, and his other appendages reaching for Jeremiah’s shoulders. When they finally started moving forward, inertia threw him back in his seat. His eyes were wide, and he didn’t seem to be breathing.

“Relax, babe!” Jeremiah said, laughing at Oswald’s reaction.

Oswald’s head snapped to shoot daggers at the younger man. “Relax? You’re trying to kill me!”

“Well, you’re not dead yet,” Jeremiah answered, matter-of-factly. Oswald just stared back in annoyance for a few moments before turning to look out the windshield, but not without rolling his eyes.

_This is going to be dangerous,_ Jeremiah thought, _but if I die, at least I’ll die with that image in mind._

As the Vaydor neared the edge of the city, it came to a gradual stop. No one needed to say it, both men knew this wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

“I brought you a few weapons in case something happens and you need to protect yourself, but you have to promise not to use them against me.”

“You have my word,” Oswald replied in a very serious tone. The pair stepped out of the car to get Oswald locked and loaded before Jeremiah asked, “Ready?”

“What about you?”

“I’m always armed, Oswald.” Jeremiah gave a wink before moving to open Oswald’s door again. This time Oswald didn’t protest. They had bigger problems ahead of them.      

 

 


End file.
